1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to bar code verification technology, and in particular to a method and apparatus for capturing any size bar code, both one-dimensional and two-dimensional bar codes, by using a hand held portable device in one embodiment. In one embodiment, the bar codes may be specifically designed to follow industry standards for bar code verification conformance, such as ISO/IEC 15426-1:2006(E) and ISO/IEC 15426-2:2005(E).
In one embodiment, the invention may also be designed to snap into a special platform that can be attached to a table-top printer, or the like, and verify the quality of bar code labels as they are being printed.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art teaches the use of a video camera, a lens, and a light source combination placed into large enclosures. Portable devices have previously not been possible to make since many bar code labels are greater than 5″ wide. This size field of view requires the distance between the lens and the bar code label to be significantly large. Therefore, any portable device would have a large footprint and it would be very difficult to verify labels efficiently with such a configuration. An area camera with a single lens cannot capture both small and large bar code labels without changing the camera and/or the lens.
Another prior art device uses a line scan video camera, a lens and a light source combination placed into a small enclosure. But the process of bar code verification with such a device requires the user to scan 10 different positions across a one-dimensional bar code in order to verify the bar code according to industry standards. This is a very slow process and does not account for any of the scans that might pick up a smear or blemish. A line scan camera system alone cannot read a line of bar code data that does not decode. A line scan camera's ability to accurately verify a bar code depends upon a subjective position across the image, and a line scan camera bar code verification system alone cannot decode or verify any two-dimensional codes, as it lacks vertical resolution.
Bar codes are used in a wide range of applications. But, when a bar code label does not read or does not read the correct data, an avalanche of errors can and will occur causing inventory control issues as well as potentially incorrect pricing. Thus, major retail outlet will penalize the printer with a stiff monetary fine for each and every bar code label that did not work properly.
Bar code verification systems are essential in today's world. Today, many printing companies spot check for bar code quality as a bar code is being printed. Since portable 1D and 2D bar code verification systems do not exist, the printing companies often have to take individual samples of bar code labels from their production line and carry them into their quality inspection rooms, then grade the quality of a bar code label. A portable verification device, as described below according to the teachings of the present invention, would allow them to check bar code quality right on the production line, resulting in a valuable savings of time and effort.